Gilded Cages
by MysticCritic
Summary: In a world where having a spirit animal was common, humans randomly phasing into beasts or birds was no surprise at all. And having a bird as a spirit animal indicated freedom, but for them, it seemed they were only trapped more; wings chained within gilded cages.


AN:- Hey there! I've been working on this one for a while and decided to post it and see how it was received. This will most likely be a two-shot or three-shot. I've got no long-term plans of continuing this, sorry about that :(

Based on a prompt I received (Bird symbolism).

Do read and review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Inside the cage or over the fence

* * *

The first time one evoked their spirit animal was usually between ages seven to twelve, at an incredibly happy moment or due to some particularly traumatic experience that called for help – help that was answered in the form of your inner spirit animal. The first phase lasted usually for a whole 24 hours, where the human mind melded its consciousness with the beast or bird, thus allowing for smoother transitions in the future.

Heiji had been taken to the shrine early on, only a couple of years after his birth as was tradition in Osaka, to find out what his spirit animal could be. The priest had speculated that it was a majestic bird of prey. Well, it certainly was.

At six, escaping from a kidnapper who wanted to blackmail his father into discontinuing investigation of a case and close it, Heiji phased into an eagle.

* * *

"How's tha' cool, Okan?" Heiji grumbled as they walked to the shrine for another reading, now that he'd awakened his spirit animal, "An eagle? It's so large and…and flashy! It's not sneaky or small enough – what if I need ta spy on criminals?"

Heizo laughed, "Isn't it a bit early, Heiji, to decide you want to become a detective? An eagle can come into great use for various other things."

Heiji refrained from answering; his father's spirit animal was a mongoose. It was small, even in adult form, and symbolised courage and righteousness. In his eyes, it was a perfect spirit animal. Heiji's on the other hand… it was small now but it would grow along with him to be large one day. Too large for stealth, too scary to be considered cute (And Heiji might have been reading a bit too much into Kazuha's words here, but still!), too dangerous for people to fearlessly approach it, too –

"Hei-chan," Shizuka smiled, amused, "an eagle is a bird of prey, a hunter. Isn't a detective somewhat similar?"

Well, Heiji couldn't dispute that. The priest had much of the same things to say – adept hunter, powerful leader, held dominion over the skies, represented freedom. Heiji was definitely proud of it, but nothing made him happier than Kazuha's declaration of acceptance –

"That's so like ya, Heiji! A creature of da sky!" Kazuha chattered, holding up a book on spirit animals to show him, "'The chief flying animal as well as spiritually grounded to the Earth, it is a majestic bird of great wisdom'," Kazuha recited, "I suppose an eagle is not tha' bad, even if it's not tiny…but I did want ta carry ya around. Ah, well."

* * *

Heiji did admit though, as the years went by, he couldn't have had a better spirit animal. Chasing fleeing culprits was a lot more faster and satisfying as he glided through the air, appearing almost lazy in his movements.

Sometimes, he wondered why. Was it his inclination to be a detective that granted him such a bird as his other form? Or was his spirit form the reason he became a detective?

Finding out Kazuha's spirit animal was a bit of a surprise.

"What?" Heiji blinked, "A deer?"

Kazuha scowled, "Yeah. Is tha' so surprisin' ta ya?"

Kazuha's inner form had been predicted to be a beast early on, but she'd phased a lot later than most, at thirteen. Heiji had always expected her form would be a one of a predator too, with her ferociousness and loud personality. It seemed that she still continued to surprise him, though. How very like Kazuha; fast, agile, compassionate and with great consideration for life. But why would being a deer make her so defensive –

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Ya know tha' it doesn't mean anythin' much, don't ya?" Heiji told her, "Just 'cause you're a deer and I'm an eagle."

"It's our _spirit_ animal, Heiji!" Kazuha sounded distressed.

 _'It doesn't matter,_ ' Heiji wanted to shout, ' _You're still my best friend. You're still the one who matters most ta me – even if we're predator and prey, you're still…'_

Heiji didn't of course. Kazuha continued to hold their spirit forms as something sacred and probably always would. He'd just have to give her time. In the end, it was just a spirit animal. It didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things.

A lot later, Heiji would realise he was both, right and wrong, about that.

* * *

The teachers at Teitan Elementary School had been rather surprised when Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran had had simultaneous phasings at four years of age – early, too early, but not uncommon. A priest from a local shrine had been called immediately, along with their parents, who had been pleasantly shocked to see a young wolf cub and baby owl playfully flying and snapping at each other as they tussled on the playground.

"They'd not had a very good start," Mibuchi-sensei told the priest, "Only two weeks ago Ran-chan wouldn't be caught playing with Shinichi-kun unless mandatory. Seeing their spirit forms so friendly with one another…"

"Is that so?" the priest smiled enigmatically before telling the Mouri's, "The wolf is a rather instinctual creature, possessing a desire for freedom and strong bonds to form a pack. Quite intelligent too. A good combination of dangerous and loyalty, wouldn't you say?"

"Er, yes, saishi-san," Kogoro agreed as his wife bent over to pick up the young cub, "But what does it mean? Phasing together?"

Yusaku seemed to have coaxed the silent owl onto his arm already, running a finger carefully over its restless wings. But even from their positions with their parents, the animals seemed to be utterly captivated with each other, paying very little attention to anything else.

"It only symbolises a very strong bond," the priest assured, "Normally, an owl and wolf do not share much more than their intelligence and predatory behaviour, but it seems these young ones will be life-long friends."

Still very much beasts and little human, the wolf and owl couldn't follow the conversation. However, perhaps there was no need, for they had already gone back to playing with each other, instinctively recognising each other as companions.

"Kudo-san, an owl symbolises great wisdom, intuition, an ability to see what others do not, beyond deceit and masks. It seems your son may follow you in your footsteps."

Yusaku simply gave a polite laugh, "Perhaps, saishi-san. But I am a detective only in my spare time. I do hope to become a successful writer in the coming years."

It was as Yusaku was conversing with the teachers that Yukiko took the initiative to question the priest about something.

"Saishi-san, you did not mention it, but is not an owl also an announcer of –"

"Death?" the priest finished, "You do know your spirit forms, Kudo-san. However, while owls traditionally seem to be an announcer of death, it could also be taken to mean 'bringer of change'. A life transition, so to speak – perhaps, young Shinichi-kun can expect a great change, or influence it, in his future? It all remains to be seen."

The priest's words had not assured Yukiko and with the way cases seemed to follow her son around, she didn't know whether to be scared or resigned.

* * *

"Sometimes," Shinichi began, "I think I might hate my spirit form."

"Huh?" Sonoko nearly choked on her juice. Carefully making sure that Ran was still occupied in the long queue at the cafeteria, she turned back to her childhood friend, "Best not to let Ran hear you say that, Shinichi-kun. She loves your spirit animal, but then," Sonoko snorted, "I doubt she hates anything about you."

"That is exactly why I've not said anything to her," Shinichi sighed, "I mean, it's not like I don't want to become a detective and these cases I stumble across help a lot… but having Ran see them is not something I want either."

"Yeah, yeah, all about Ran, no consideration for me, is it?" Sonoko asked sardonically, "Anyway, Ran can handle it, you know? A wolf is a carnivorous beast, after all. So is a bear, in that sense, so you don't have to get squeamish on our part –"

"I'm not squeamish –!"

"– and your spirit animal has nothing to do with this," Sonoko told him. Shinichi looked momentarily grateful before she continued, "I'm pretty sure you'd be cursed either way, an owl for a spirit animal or not, _Shinigami-kun."_

Shinichi scowled, "I'm just reminded why I dislike you."

Sonoko simply laughed.

* * *

Shinichi's head pounded. He'd been too late. Gin had managed to smash his head in before he could phase – even his fast reflexes, cultivated from years of playing football, were of no use.

 _"…Let's use the poison…developed specially by the organisation…untraceable in the body…No one will ever find out…"_

 _'No,'_ Shinichi wanted to scream, ' _Not like this! Not before I tell Ran…tell her how much I… love… her… Not like this… I'm sorry, Ran…'_

* * *

"What is your name?"

"My… name?"

"Yes, come on, don't be shy!"

"Shin – no…Conan! My name is Edogawa Conan!"

* * *

Ran paused abruptly in her cooking, setting the spatula down. She had no idea why the thought had struck her so suddenly, but she saw no harm in asking.

"Have you already phased, Conan-kun?"

Conan seemed to pause, scrunching his forehead for a minuscule moment before smiling back at her, "Not yet, Ran-nee-chan!"

"Oh, that's alright!" Ran smiled back, briefly wondering why he'd hesitated before answering but ultimately dismissed it, "We'll have to make a visit to the shrine sooner or later then!"

* * *

Heiji watched silently, unable to help, as Kudo Shinichi collapsed on to his knees, a hand gripped over his heart.

"Kudo? Kudo! Are ya alright? You're sweatin' quite a bit –"

"Yeah," Kudo answered, gritting his teeth in obvious pain, "It's just a cold…"

' _A cold?! A damn cold?_ ' Heiji would have called bullshit had Kudo not chosen that moment to phase into his spirit form, flying unsteadily out of the room.

"Okay," Heiji muttered, "now that's odd. A spirit animal lookin' so weak – with moultin' feathers and ruffled wings? What kinda cold affects someone on such a core level?"

He'd wondered if he should ask his parents, but Kazuha turned out to be a better option in the end. She'd studied more about spirit animals than any teen bothered to, ever since she'd found out about their contrasting forms. Never mind that Heiji couldn't care less, Kazuha put a lot of stock into them and definitely wouldn't change her mind. Not to mention their clashing personalities and constant bickering always served to prove her point.

"No idea, Heiji," Kazuha shrugged, "I've read tha' sometimes a life-changin' experience can cause yer spirit animal ta change or look damaged, but that's all speculation. How far it's true…who knows?"

"A life-changing experience, huh?" Heiji frowned, "Kazuha, tell me more abou' tha'. What exactly counts as life-changin' experiences?"

* * *

Poisoning apparently did.

It had taken quite a bit of effort on Heiji's part to force the truth out of Conan – Kudo – geez, this was still confusing – but he'd finally relented.

 _"…Yer spirit animal completely changed? Ya weren't jus' tryin' ta lead me astray, were ya? It actually –"_

 _"Yes. And you're a whole different brand of persistent, to claim I'm Kudo Shinichi even after I told you our spirit animals are different…"_

 _"What can I say? It's a talent,"_

 _"It's stupidity! Don't you understand? This is dangerous! Please, Hattori, please…forget all this and go back."_

 _"Kudo…"_

 _"You're not going to, are you?"_

 _"Nah, I'm not."_

 _"Very well then, I'll tell you…"_

It had taken a while and a lot more meetings to convince Kudo that Heiji wasn't going to let go now, but it had been worth it. It felt like having a companion at last – another bird of prey to glide the skies with, someone whom he could hunt with, someone who could understand.

Heiji wasn't being all selfless when he promised to stick by Kudo – even though the Eastern Detective thought so and looked at him like he was something precious and unbelievable, and Heiji didn't want to lose that either – Heiji had wanted a confidante too. A friend that he could talk to without being considered weird, someone who saw the world as he did, someone he could trust his secrets to. He'd found it with Kudo, no matter how much of an ill omen his new spirit animal was prophesized to be.

* * *

"A crow?" Kazuha asked in surprise.

"Shh, no, not a crow," Ran shook her head, "A raven. Well, I don't know if there's much difference and Conan-kun insisted to go to the priest with Hakase instead of us…so we've not really talked to a priest – well, Hattori-kun mentioned you knew quite a bit about spirit animals and –"

Kazuha nodded in understanding, "Well, ravens are largely connected with death and da underworld, so I can see why ya want ta ask me, but," Kazuha swallowed thoughtfully, "they could also be spiritual guides, ya know?"

"Conan-kun gets involved in too many cases," Ran worried her lip in anxiousness, "Even more than Shinichi! And I didn't think that was possible!"

"Kudo-kun?"

"Yes, Shinichi's form was an owl…that's also connected with death, isn't it, Kazuha-chan?"

"Ran-chan," Kazuha attempted to pacify, "a raven is also a guide to safety in one kinda interpretation. Shouldn't ya see it tha' way? Even with all those cases, he's always come out safe and whole!"

"Yes, that is true…"

"Besides, Heiji is an eagle. The largest bird in the sky! I'm sure Conan-kun will be safe with him."

Ran and Kazuha looked over to Heiji and Conan, where they had crouched over a dead body alongside Mouri Kogoro.

"At least that I can be assured of, Kazuha-chan, at least that."

* * *

After having being rescued and returned aboard the ship – the culprits of the twenty year old robbery case now caught; well culprit. The others were dead, murdered – Heiji glanced at his eastern counterpart. He seemed unusually silent.

"Kudo?"

Conan smiled bitterly, "I think you should stay away, Hattori. Spirit animal or not, I'm certainly cursed. You nearly _died_ –"

Heiji cuffed him upside the head before he could say more, "Shut up, Kudo. I'd have thought ya knew better than ta think like that. Raven or owl, it doesn't matter –"

Conan's hand curled around the edge of Heiji's blanket and the teen fell silent. It was as if Kudo needed physical proof that Heiji was alive, alive and not drowning in that cold sea below. Heiji did not call out the childish gesture, knowing that it was comforting for him.

"You're not cursed, Kudo," Heiji said softly after a while, "And I chose this, remember tha'."

"It was a stupid choice then," Conan muttered, "You're a bird and yet you chose to cage yourself? Stupid choice…"

"Is that what ya think?"

"We're creatures of flight, winged beasts that are destined to soar the skies! Why, then," Conan looked up at Heiji with jaded eyes, "why does the freedom we were meant to have seem so unreachable?"

"Kudo –"

"I was already chained by this damnable case and curse," Conan continued despairingly, "and then I had to drag you in – Hattori – I'm – I'm so sorry –"

" _Idiot_." Heiji glared, "I'm a detective, Kudo. Sometime or the other, I'd have had ta run in with those black guys, so really, it's a good thing I walked into it with my eyes open."

"You walked into a gilded cage, then, Hattori," Conan sighed, "Even though everything seems safe and the sky looks limitless…"

"Not a gilded cage, Kudo," Heiji corrected, ruffling Conan's hair in comfort, "It is jus' a very high fence. And it can look like it doesn't end, but it does. It _will_. We're jus' gonna have ta fly above it. And hey," Heiji spread his arms wide, careful not to dislodge the blanket too much, "ya said it man, we're creatures of flight! So, no problem there, right?"

Conan looked up with surprise and then gave a fond laugh, his tiny hand only tightening its grip on Heiji's blanket.

* * *

AN:- Any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

xxx

Saishi-san - Priest

xxx

REVIEW! {:^_^:}


End file.
